The Priestess (Prologue)
by Namikaze Ran
Summary: Pelaksanaan acara pernikahan Bolt dan Sarada berlangsung dengan bahagia, namun secara tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak lagi di pernikahan anaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? (Mohon kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian, jika bagus dan banyak yang merequest, saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya, Arigato Gozaimashu!)


Naruto X DxD

The Priestess

Rated: T semi M

Konoha, 30 Tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4

"Sarada, kau terlihat menawan," Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan 2 kumis kucing di kedua pipinya terdengar sedang memuji gadis yang berada di depannya.

Gadis dengan raven panjang dan sepasang kacamata itu terlihat tersipu saat sang lelaki memujinya.

"Bolt, Sarada, berbaliklah. Lihatlah para hadirin yang juga sedang berbahagia melihat kalian."

Bolt Uzumaki dan Sarada Uchiha kemudian berbalik dan melihat satu persatu tamu yang hadir di acara pernikahan mereka, terlihat kenalan, sahabat-sahabat, dan keluarga mereka hadir di acara ini.

"Bila ada yang tidak setuju mereka menikah katakanlah sekarang atau diam untuk selamanya. Jika tidak ada maka dengan ini Bolt Uzumaki maukah kau menerima Sarada Uchiha sebagai istrimu dalam segala kelebihan dan kekurangan apapun?"

"Y-ya, aku menerima Sarada sebagai istriku dalam segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang aku maupun dia punyai,"

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Sarada apa kau juga menerima Bolt Uzumaki sebagai suamimu dalam senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka?"

"Um! Aku menerima Bolt sebagai suamiku dalam senang maupun susah, dan suka maupun duka."

"Maka pada hari ini Sarada Uchiha resmi berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki dan dengan ini Bolt Uzumaki dan Sarada Uzumaki dinyatakan sebagai suami dan istri!"

Para tamu yang hadir-pun bertepuk tangan, bersorak, bersiul, menggonggong(?), sampai ada yang menangis terharu. Sakura Uchiha merupakan salah satu tamu yang menangis terharu melihat puterinya menikah, bahkan mantan Hokage ke-7 (Naruto Uzumaki) dan ke-8 (Konohamaru) sampai bersorak paling kencang diantara para tamu lainnya yang hadir disitu.

Bolt hanya bisa facepalm melihat ayah dan mantan senseinya berkelakuan seperti itu, Sarada yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja, hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah ayah Sarada, Sasuke Uchiha yang juga merupakan mentor Bolt bisa hadir dalam acara yang membahagiakan ini. Melambaikan tangannya kepada puteri-nya Sasuke tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Naruto, Konohamaru diamlah! Atau kalian akan kuterbangkan!" Ancaman dari Sakura membuat kedua orang yang disebut terdiam dan menggerutu.

''Ck! Sudah tante-tante saja masih bisa menyeramkan seperti itu'' gerutu Naruto

''Makin tua makin seram, iyakan Naruto-nii?'' Tanya Konohamaru

''Hehe kau benar Konohamaru,''

(''=berbisik)

Mana mungkin mereka berdua berani berbicara seperti itu keras-keras yang ada bisa jadi bubur mereka. Namun percuma karena..

"Hmm.. Benarkah makin tua makin seram?" Suara yang terdengar seperti maut itu mendengung di kuping dua orang tadi. Dengan gerakan seperti dua orang yang saling beradu kepala... Maksudnya memang kepala Naruto dan Konohamaru saling beradu, lebih tepatnya diadu oleh sang Habanero era modern, alias Sakura. "Lanjutkan saja Shikamaru! Jangan pedulikan kami!" sambil menyeret dua orang itu layaknya kriminal "uwaa! Hinata tolong!" "Hanabi! Uwaahh! Tolong!

Siapapun!" ""TIDAKKK!""

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop termasuk Hinata dan adiknya Hanabi, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menghela nafasnya dan berdoa dalam hati agar sahabatnya tidak berakhir dengan kepala menancap di patung dirinya sendiri

"Merepotkan saja, *ehem... Sampai dimana tadi? Ah iya, Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian."

Bolt dan Sarada saling menatap, Bolt terlihat gugup begitu juga dengan Sarada.

"Bolt-kun.." "Sarada.." muka kedua pasangan ini semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, dekat, dekat (kapan nyampenya?), dan.. Golll!! (Eh buset dikira lagi piala dunia kali?) Eh maap maksudnya.. Ehem..

Dan seperti yang semua tamu harapkan kedua pasangan serasi ini berciuman, bukan ciuman panas sepanas es teh manis kang Maman (Mana panas itu? Siapa kang Maman thor?) atau ciuman perpisahan alias bai-bai(? Bai-bai? Apaan tuh? Nulis koq makin ngawur nih si author) (Kikikik maaf-maaf biar ga baper bacanya, author zomblo soalnya)

Mereka berbagi ciuman hangat dan penuh kasih

"Uwoo Naruto-nii! Kamera! Kamera!" Teriak Konohamaru layaknya orang yang berhasil melakukan #360noscope (?)

"Ini, aku sedang mengabadikannya Konohamaru! Ini momen langka! Langka!"

"Kau benar Naruto-nii! Sekali seumur hidup!"

"Dengan ini doujinshi kita akan laris manis Konohamaru!"

Semua orang yang diacara itu termasuk Bolt dan Sarada yang sehabis berciuman kembali sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku dua orang paling dihormati di Konoha, lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Yaa setidaknya doa Sasuke terkabul.

"Hahh walaupun sudah tua tapi mereka berdua masih bisa bersemangat seperti itu," ucap Sakura dengan helaan nafas.

Acara pernikahan yang sanagt membahagiakan ini tetap berlangsung dengan hikmat dan penuh canda tawa karena ulah Naruto dan Konohamaru yang terlalu bersemangat.

'Dimana ini? Bukankah aku sedang berada di pernikahan anakku? Apa yang terjadi?' seorang gadis pirang terlihat kebingungan dan mulai membaca situasi disekitarnya, namun nihil, tidak ada yang masuk di akalnya saat ini.

'Bagaimana ini mungkin terjadi? Dimana sebenarnya aku?' si gadis pirang terlihat kebingungan dan menyadari ada yang mendekatinya

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu nona kecil?" ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri di depannya

'Ha? Nona? Apa yang dimaksudnya adalah aku?'

"Ah-ah ano t-tidak perlu terimakasih banyak,"

"Umm.. Baiklah, jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan, tanyakan saja pada staff bandara kami,"

"Ya, tentu, terimakasih banyak,"

"Sama-sama, hati-hati dalam wisata mu di Kuoh nona!"

'Walaupun bilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Hahh sepertinya aku harus mencari tau sendiri,'

'"Naruto! Kemarilah!"'

'Suara yang tidak asing, seperti suara Kurama?'

'"Ini memang diriku bocah!"'

'Kurama! Ah maaf aku sedang kebingungan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

'"Aku akan menjelaskannya di Mindscape"'

'Baiklah'

~Mindscape Naruto~

"Kurama jadi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Tenanglah Naruto akan kujelaskan dari awal,"

"Baiklah, aku medengarkan mu,"

"Pertama, kau sudah mati,"

"Oke ja- APA!! AKU SUDAH MATI?! BAGA-" "SUDAH KUBILANG TENANG DAN DENGARKAN BOCAH!" bentakan Kurama membuat nyali Naruto yang besar jadi sedikit ciut

"Hehe maaf aku panik, tapi apa maksudmu aku sudah mati? Buktinya ada yang berbicara denganku, artinya aku masih hidup,"

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku bocah! Kau sudah mati namun jiwamu berpindah tubuh.. Tidak lebih tepatnya berpindah dimensi dan hampir menyatu dengan pemilik tubuh ini,"

"Eh? Maksudmu? Aku sudah mati lalu berpindah tubuh? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mati?"

"Kau dibunuh.."

"HAH?! B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Konoha diserang saat hari pernikahan anakmu, dan kau mati melindungi Konoha, walau sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan kematianmu,"

"Apa maksudmu kau kurang yakin?"

"Karena chakra ku masih terhubung dengan tubuh aslimu, jika kau memang sudah mati, maka seharusnya ikatan diriku dan tubuhmu sudah lepas,"

"Begitukah? Itu artinya aku masih hidup namun jiwa ku tidak berada dalam tubuhku, namun yang jadi pertanyaanku, siapa yang berani menyerang Konoha? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Konoha sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin namun sepertinya Konoha sudah aman,"

"Hmm, aku juga percaya kalau teman-teman sedang berusaha melindungi Konoha, namun bukan artinya kita bisa tinggal diam seperti ini terus, kita harus menemukan cara untuk kembali,"

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu," Kurama memberikan Naruto sebuah fragmen kristal yang bercahaya

"Apa ini Kurama, sebuah kristal?"

"Aku menemukannya melayang-layang, dan kurasa ini merupakan ingatan dari tubuh gadis ini,"

"Kau yakin?" Naruto terlihat skeptis akan hal itu, tapi daripada dia harus terus menerus kebingungan dengan cara kerja dunia ini. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, bisa saja itu jiwa gadis ini," Ucapan Kurama membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan hah?"

"Ck! Sudah! Lagipula tidak ada jalan lain, cepat Satukan energimu dengan fragmen itu!"

"Baik-baik, oke kita mulai, huff.."

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyalurkan energi dari fragmen kristal ke tubuhnya, seketika semua ingatan dan emosi yang dialami dan dirasakan gadis itu menyatu dalam diri Naruto. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto

"OI! BOCAH! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! APA YANG TERJADI!" Kurama terdengar panik saat melihat tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. 'Ugh! I-ini!?' saat itu juga Kurama dapat melihatnya.

"HEI! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? NARUTO JAWABLAH!" Kurama makin terdengar panik saat melihat tubuh Naruto terkulai sesaat setelah cahaya tadi meredup

"Asia.." Suara Naruto terdengar begitu sedih saat mengucapkan sesuatu

'Bocah.. Aku juga melihatnya'

Naruto kemudian bangkit perlahan

"Asia.. Nama gadis ini Asia Argento, seorang biarawati, dia dianggap gadis pembawa berkat, tapi karena belas kasihannya.. Karena kebaikan dalam dirinya.. Karena bantuan yang dia berikan kepada orang lain.."

"Naruto.."

"DIA DICEMOOH! DIKUCILKAN! DIANGGAP SAMPAH!"

"PADAHAL DIA HANYA MEMBANTU ORANG ITU! TAPI MEREKA MELIHATNYA SEBAGAI IBLIS! SEMUA ORANG MENGANGGAPNYA BUKAN MANUSIA! SIALAN! ORANG-ORANG TIDAK TAU DIRI!" Suara Naruto terdengar begitu marah namun tidak luput dari kesedihan yang dirasakannya saat itu juga

"Andai saja.. Andai saja dia tidak me-" "SUDAH NARUTO! Hentikan! Aku tau yang kaurasakan saat ini Naruto, aku juga marah saat melihat hal itu,"

"Tapi bukankah kau juga melihatnya bocah? Dia sama sepertimu! Dicemooh, dikucilkan, dianggap iblis, tapi dia tetap bangkit! Sama sepertimu bocah! Jadi hentikanlah pengandaian tidak berguna itu! Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, 'masa lalu biarlah seperti itu, yang penting apa yang kulakukan saat ini!'"

"... Kau benar Kurama, maaf. A-aku terlalu emosi,"

"Tidak apa, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari solusi untuk masalah ini,"

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, *ctak "Bagaimana jika kita ikut alurnya saja, maksudku kita bersikap normal saja!"

"Dan menemukan solusi di tengah jalan?"

"Ya! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa tidak buruk, baiklah aku setuju, dan kau pasti tau aku akan membantumu,"

"Heh! Tentu saja! Kalau begitu, Perjalanan Asia Argento dimulai kembali!"

[End Of Prologue]


End file.
